An elevator is continuously used for a long term of 20 years or more. If a failure such as a coil insulation failure or breakage of a magnet occurs in a rotating electric machine during use of the elevator, it is necessary to disassemble and repair the rotating electric machine.
An elevator hoisting machine is disclosed which includes a stator core that is vertically divided into two portions on a shaft center and a stator housing that also serves as a bearing stand, holds the stator core, and is vertically divided into an upper stator housing and a lower stator housing on the shaft center so that a stator maintenance space is reduced and so that dividing and reassembling operation becomes easy (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Furthermore, a method for manufacturing a motor in which a permanent magnet embedded in a rotor is magnetized by using an electric current passed through a stator coil (see, for example, Patent Document 2).